Throughout All Time
by Mikazukino Hikari
Summary: Some souls live forever, destined to be reborn and to love one another throughout all time.


**Japan, 900 AD**

"Xiao Lang, you must go. They will kill you if they find you here!"

The shrine priestess looked at the warrior with tears staining her jade green eyes. Her long hair was plastered to her face by the onslaught of rain that was threatening to drown the small town. A rain that might save her love.

"I'm not leaving you Sakura. Never."

"Please! Don't make me watch you die! They are afraid of you! You are a monster to them. A Chinese soothsayer with a sword as quick as lightening. You must go while it rains. The mud will cover your tracks. Please, go!"

He reached up and placed his muddied hand on her cheek. His golden amber eyes shone with determination.

"Come with me."

She gasped. "But-but, I swore to serve this temple...my family. Without me the people of the village will have no priestess to protect them from the spirits of the land. I-I can't just leave."

He smiled. "And I can't leave you. Without you, I have not soul." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I'll dedicate my magic to the temple. That will satisfy them will it not?"

"But, your home, your family! Xiao Lang, you'd never be able to see them again! I can't ask you to give up your life!"

"Sakura, you ARE my life. My family can live without me. They are strong and proud. Without you, I am neither. So stop arguing."

She looked at him for a long time before finally nodding and throwing her arms around him. He pulled her close to him and for a long time they stood in the rain, silently promising each other to dedicate their lives to making each other happy.

**Tomoeda, Japan 2006 AD**

The soft pink and white petals filled the air of the quiet April morning. Sakura was twenty years old and could think of no better way to celebrate her birth than by walking hand in hand through the cherry trees with her beloved Syaoran.

"I'm going to have to leave soon. To go back to Hong Kong."

"I know," she responded sadly. "You have your responsibilites. I was surprised when you showed up in time for my birthday, Syaoran. Nothing could be more wonderful."

He stopped her under one of the trees and gave her a small smile. "I have something important I need to do before I leave again."

"Oh? What's that?"

A slight blush tinged his cheeks as he glanced down to pull something from his pocket. She gasped when she saw the small box usually designed to carry one sort of jewelry.

"I need to pass on a very important family heirloom."

"O-oh?" she breathed.

"Yes." He smiled as he opened the box and removed the simple but beautiful ring and replaced the box in his pocket. "It belonged to my mother and my father's mother and so on through the ages. It is to be worn by the any woman who would marry the leader of the Li clan."

Tears gathered in her jade eyes as she nodded silently.

"I hoped that I could pass it on to you. Will you take it?"

Silently she nodded and raised her hand for him to put the ring on her finger.

His face broke into a true grin as he slipped it on her finger then pulled her to him closely.

"I'll make you a good husband, Sakura. It's the only thing important to me, you know. Seeing you happy."

She pulled away far enough to grin at him. "The only thing I need to be happy is to be your wife, Syaoran."

They were still smiling when their lips met.

**Sihnon, 2420 AD.**

Most people didn't believe in magic anymore. Sorcery was a thing of the past, relegated to the fairy stories of Earth-That-Was. But he knew better. He was from an old family that had not forgotten and had even gotten stronger through the years. Magic of the old world and new worlds combined in his blood to make him the strongest sorcerer his family had ever known.

Many of the elders believed that it was due to the many moons found in their new home, the moons that gave them their powers, even as people lived on them. He really didn't question why but embraced his heritage and gift and tried to live to the expectations of his people.

Syaoran sat alone in the high class bar watching the rich and powerful drink to excess and flirt shamelessly with each other's spouses. He didn't care. He wasn't there for them, though none of them would question his presence. He took a sip from his own drink and continued to watch the door as if waiting for someone.

He couldn't say who he was waiting for, just that they would be their soon. Something inside of him told him to be there at that time and he trusted it enough to wait.

As he watched, a beautiful woman in an old-fashioned kimono entered the bar unescorted. Immediately, many men approached her but she quickly shook her head and looked over the occupants of the bar until her gaze fell on him.

Jade eyes locked with amber and she smiled.

Her progress through the bar was quick, as if she didn't mind being percieved with un-lady-like behavior. She walked straight up to him and extended her hand with a smile. "I'm Amamiya Sakura."

"Li Syaoran," he replied, taking her hand.

In an instant, a shock went through both of them and memories flooded their minds, shared between their eyes. It took only a few seconds but the impact was devastating. The harsh look on his face softened into a smile as the light in her eyes grew.

The moment was over and he blushed as he remembered his purpose, a powerful book that sat in the bag beside him. "I-I have something that I think belongs to you."

She laughed, joyously as she audaciously turned to sit in his lap. She ran her fingers through his messy hair, letting them come to rest on his cheek.

"You have what you've always had, throughout all of time: my heart."

His smile grew as he reached up to draw her lips to meet his own.

"As you have always had mine."

* * *

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me (sadly) neither does the planet Sihnon which was stolen from Firefly (God bless Joss Whedon).

AN: This was not beta'd so if you found anything horribly wrong, let me know and I'll fix it. It was quickly written as it was a somewhat sudden inspiration. I hope I conveyed everything well and that you liked it. I dearly love reviews (to a sad degree) but won't pressure anyone into writing one. Ja ne.

* * *


End file.
